Second Chance
by Itban Fuyu
Summary: Ulrich is still was heartbroken from when Sissi had betrayed him. But when the principal gives him the option of help the new girl, Yumi, to adapt in the school, instead of get detention, will he fall for her, even if dating again is not in his plans?
1. The New Girl

**Rate T just for sure **

**Summary: Ulrich is still was heartbroken from when Sissi betrayed him. But when the principal gives him the option of help the new girl, Yumi, to adapt in the school, instead of get detention, will he fall for her, even if dating again is not in his plans?**

**A bit more about the story: The plot may sounds a little like My prince Charming, but when you start reading it, you see lots of differences, like it is all in Ulrich's POV and he is kinda delinquent after Sissi betraying him, but I'll not tell everything and give it all away... just read it to find out**

_**Chapter 1  
The New Girl**_

"Now, you choose"

Mr. Delmas, the principal, told me. Just because I messed up a little at the cafeteria at the lunch time with a food fight that I started yesterday…

And the first thing I did today was go to the principal's room and because of it my stomach is asking desperately for food. Now, I had to choose between stay in detention for a whole week, or help a new girl in the school for the same whole week…

"The girl"

I said. Great, just what I needed, one more girl after me… Why I have to be so popular? Because of it, almost all girls want to date me, but I don't want to date anyone, since my ex-girlfriend betrayed me with that jerk… But it was better than get detention…

"Great, she must be almost here now, go to the school gates and wait for her"

"May I eat first?"

"No"

"But I'm hungry!"

"You can eat later! Oh, and take this with you" He told me giving me a little paper

"What is it?"

"Her dorm number, that way, she doesn't have to come here to get it, plus, I won't have to see you here again... By the way, her name is Yumi Ishiyama"

"But I just came here 5 times this month"

"Yeah, and we still are in day 3... Please, Ulrich, stop being so delinquent..."

"Bye Mr. Delmas..."

I said, stepping out of the principal's room and closing the door behind me. I walked towards the school gates and waited for her. Just then, I saw a beautiful girl, using jeans pants and a long sleeved black shirt (AN: kinda like her new outfit in the new season), also with a big backpack and pushing a huge bag.

"Excuse me, but do you know where the principal's office is?"

"Are you Yumi Ishiyama?"

"Yes. How do you know?"

"Mr. Delmas, the principal, ordered me to help you during the rest of the week..."

"Oh... And do you know which my dorm number is?"

In answer, I gave her the paper that Mr. Delmas gave me before I got out of the office. She looked at it and read out loud "301". I didn't look at it before, but when she said the number, I widened and asked

"What?!"

"301" She said again, not understanding my sudden surprise

"It is the dorm right in front of mine!"

"Ok, so could you please show me where it is?" I sighed, it does gonna be a long week...

"Yeah... C'mon..." I said starting to walk

"Hmm... Could you please help me with this bag? It's too heavy..."

"Do I look like a carrier?"

"No, but--"

"No buts, the principal told me to help you to adapt in the school, not to carry your bag"

"But you will help me that way..."

"No way, he didn't say I'd have to do something like that!"

I didn't like to be so impolite, but maybe, that way, I'll have one less girl to possible like me... I started to walk again, but I had to stop when she entered in my front, blocking the way.

"Hey! What's up, girl?!"

"Look, it's not my fault you are here, now could you please try to be polite? At least! You don't have to be nice, just polite!"

"What is the difference, anyway?"

"When you are nice, you want to please someone for some reason, you want to be pleasant, but when you are polite, you are just showing your good manners, for any important reason, you are just polite..."

"And what are you trying to be?"

"Nice"

"Why?"

"Think about it, I'm in a different country, I don't know anybody, and anywhere. I just want to make friends"

Ok, I admit, maybe I really was a little too hardish(sp?)... Without a word, I got her bag and showed her the way to her dorm.

"Thank you... humm... What is your name?"

"Ulrich Stern"

"Thank you, Ulrich... I mean, if doesn't have any problem to call you by the first name..."

"Call me what you want to, I don't mind... By the way, I forgot your name..."

"Yumi Ishiyama. Nice to meet you"

She said smiling and giving me a hand for a hand shake. I accepted it just to be polite, and then asked her

"What you'll do now?" I said putting my hands back into my pockets

"I think I'll see around the school grounds..."

"I'll show you the school grounds"

"Are you trying to be nice?"

"Nopes. I'm just doing my job"

"I'll take this as a beginning..."

"Do what you want to..." I said

"Ok, humm..." She thought for a moment "I want to see where the infirmary is"

"The infirmary?"

I asked in disbelieve, it is not usual someone starts to know the school with the infirmary...

"Yeah, you never know when you need it, right?" She asked seeming kinda insecure

"If you say so..."

I said and showed her the way to the infirmary, and there she met the nurse... After she and the nurse talk for what seemed forever with my stomach asking desperately for food, we finally went to the cafeteria, because she was starting to get hungry...

It was empty, just Yumi and I were there and the grain of food remaining after Odd...

"It is so empty..."

"Well, of course, everybody had already eaten..."

"Sorry..."

"It is futile say sorry, right?"

She made a sad face and looked away. I got a tray of food and sat in a table, but she got her tray and walked passing my table, sitting in another one.

"Hey, aren't you going to sit with me?"

"Let's be honest, you don't like me and don't want my company!"

She said sounding sad and a little angry. Did I hurt her? Well, by her sad face, sad voice, and the eyes almost wet, I could tell that I hurt her... Yumi looked down to her food. I sighed getting up with my tray, walking towards her table. She was surprised with it.

"Don't ask"

I said when I saw her mouth opening to speak while I was sitting next her. With the corner of my eyes, I could see her lips curving into a small smile...

"Anyway, why are you here? In France, I mean, because you are chinen-"

"Japanese. And the reason is personal, so I'll just say I'm here to do an important thing that I can't do in my country..."

"You made me curious now…"

"Sorry about that, but it is really personal..."

"I understand, but I may know some day?"

"Maybe"

She said before putting a fork with food in her mouth, I started to eat my food. When I finished, she was almost finishing, and so I asked her

"So, what do you want to do after I show you the school?"

"Well, I think I'll just see the city, know it a little, you know..."

"Ok, I'll show you..."

"Really?"

She asked me with her eyes sparkling of happiness. I couldn't help but smile and nod, and once again, she smiled to me...

* * *

**This is just the first chap, but I hope everyone who read it liked it at least a bit! **

**And don't forget to leave a review in your way out!**

**_Itban Fuyu_**


	2. The School The City

_**Chap 2  
**__**The School. The City**_

After we finished to eat our breakfast, I lead her to the 'out side' part of the school grounds, where has a little forest, showed her all rooms that we have class in, the dorms, everything. It was really boring...

"And the principal's room is right there..." I said showing her the secretariat and the principal's room next it

"Ok, but where is the library?" She asked

"Oh, I completely forgot it... Is that way..."

The library is in the opposite side of the school, and how the school is real big, we took some minutes to get there, not that I care about it, I'm stuck with her till the end of the week...

"It's here..."

I said motionless, after all, it's just the library, but when I turn my head to see her, I saw happiness in her eyes. She looked like a child that had won a candy or something. I've never seen someone that happy before just to see tons of books in a library. But with her it's different. I laughed a little and she noticed it.

"What?"

"Nothing..." I said between laughs "It is just that you are as happy as a kid with candies..."

"Yeah, I love read books! In my old school, the library was small compared to this one. It is really good that here is a big one!"

"If you say so..."

"How many books I can borrow at once?"

"5"

"Great! When we come back from the walk in the city, I'll get some books to read!"

"Ok... Let's go now... But today doesn't have much stores open, since it is Sunday, but it's just for you to know more around here..."

"Yes!"

She said with a big smile on her lips, she is really a happy girl, and when we were in the way to the city, I couldn't stop myself in asking her

"Why are you always smiling so happy that way?"

"I don't know, maybe because I don't have any reason to stay sad..."

"But why don't you just stay normal?"

"Where would be the fun?" She asked "Plus, a smile worth's more than a normal face, and it is much more beautiful!"

"I think so..."

I said, feeling my lips curve into a small smile. It is funny how she makes me smile... And when we were waking, we found a new flipperama, which had opened recently. It doesn't have just games, but also this dance machines, a little roller coaster and some simulators. Seems really nice...

"Let's go play?"

"I-I don't know" She said "Play what?"

"The dance machine!"

"But I don't know how to dance..."

"I'll teach you!"

I said with enthusiasm, grabbing her hand and pushing her with me. After we bought some chips to play, he went to the dance machine and stepped on it.

"But I don't know..."

"I'll put a slow one, ok?"

"Ok, if you say so..."

She said a bit hesitant. I chose the music, a slow one, like I promised, and soon it started and I began to tell her how it works.

"It's easy" I said "You just have to step on the darts right there on the floor of the machine when in the screen appears the dart" I pointed where the darts appeared

"Ok..."

We started to dance. I could see Yumi trying to dance, stepping at the right time on the right darts, and soon she was doing it very well. Almost as good as me. And I have to admit that she was really sexy...

"When the music ended, she was completely out of breath, I was too, but not that much, I think she is kinda out of shape, not that I care about it, she has good curves, and it is all that matters... (A/N: Perver!)

"Let's play something else"

"But I don't have any chip or money here..." She told me, I gave her 2 chips.

"Get this"

"But..."

"It's ok, just this once!" I told her "I also have 2 chips, we play and we meet each other in the entrance, ok?

"Ok..."

She said and started to walk around to find something nice to play. I also searched a game that I could play, and I chose one that has a toy gun connected to a screen and with it, I had to shoot some weird aliens. Kinda idiot, but still fun.

I was doing very well, destroying about 90 of the aliens, I mean, till I see Yumi and the game she chose... It was one equal of these ones of cars, which simulates the car on the road, but was a motorcycle one... But that wasn't the problem, the problem is that she was calling a lot of guy's attention with her skirt...

And it really called my attention, making me desconsentrate in the game and loses it... Not that I really care, what bothered me the most was that I wasn't the only guy that she got the attention... And I don't know why but I felt, for a unknown and weird reason, jealous... In a try to forget it, I went away to use my other chip.

I went to the mini roller coaster there, but when I got out of there, searching for Yumi, I didn't find her anywhere! I looked around all the fliperama, searching for her, but didn't find a sign of her. I went to the entrance, thinking she might be there, but she wasn't... I started to get worried. Where the hell is she?!

"Let me go!"

I heard a girls voice coming somewhere, I followed it and found Yumi being held by a boy, she were trapped against the wall, it was obvious that she was trying to get rid of him. I started to feel the rage running through my body just to see this scene. I approached them and pushed the guy away, making he falls on the ground, and just now I saw who the guy was...

"Dunbar?!"

"Stern?!"

"What were you doing with her? Isn't it supposed to you to be with your girlfriend?"

"Yeah... But she isn't here right now, so..." William said. He is really annoying and he is starting to get on my nerves...

"Get out of here..." I said with anger in my voice and eyes. He stood up and quickly walked away, he knows I'm a black belt... I turned to face Yumi and so I asked her "Are you ok, Yumi?"

"Yeah, thanks to you..." Yumi got closer and stood on her toes to kiss my cheeks "Thank you!"

She made me blush with it...

"Y-you're welcome..." I stuttered with embarrassed... "Well, let's go..."

"Where?"

"Back to Kadic Academy"

"Ok"

She said softly, and so we came back to the school, but in the way, we started to talk, correcting, she started to talk...

"So... The Kadic Academy is nice?"

"Yeah... For a school..."

"You study there since when?"

"I think since 5th grade..."

"You always lived there? In the dorms, I mean..."

"Yeah" I said, actually, I don't want to talk with her, but it may be better than silence all the way back. So I spoke "But just in the beginning of this school year I won a roommate..."

"Really? And is he nice?"

"Some times... But he snores _really_ loudly... Since you are going to sleep next our dorm, you might hear his snores..."

She laughed at it, and I must admit that she is pretty smiling like that... She has a beautiful smile...

"Really? How you sleep that way?"

"Ear plugs" I said grinning

"Oh, good idea! If I start to hear his snores I'll buy some for me..."

"It is really a good idea... I can't sleep without them..."

We start to laugh with that coment. Maybe this week will not be so long like I've thought...

* * *

**Hey guys, how is it going till now? And well, sorry for the grammar errors that probably has in this chap... But I'm doing my best and I'll soon get a beta, so next chap will probably not has anymore errors...**

**Anyway, Ulrich is trying to be nicer, isn't he? Well, take it as a start... **

**Hope everyone liked it and leave a review in your way out!**

**

* * *

**

**Replys:**

**Pinkpelt: **_Yeah, he was kinda mean, but you were right in smelling some romance!_

**melcho:** _Thank you for your review! here is another chap! hope you liked it!!!_

**dyingdreams1292: **_Glad you liked the start! Hope you like the rest also!_

**Lunacat13:** _I'm happy that you liked it, but sorry, I wont tell anything about Yumi being a spy... I'll just make you more curious and tell you to find out! Sorry about it... Hope you understand..._

**naruto'sramengirl:** _Thank you for reviewing, here's more! Hope you liked it!_

**I love ya Code Lyoko:** _Thanks!!! Here is another chappie!!! Hope you liked it too!!!_

**LoUqUiNhA:** _Nao tenhu culpa se ele eh perfeito... E afinal, nessa fic vc nem me ajudou tanto, essa eh um pouco mais antiga... vc ainda nao tinha começado a me ajudar de verdade... mas msm assim, brigada!!!_

**lovingo0Kawaii0oGirl:** _Thanks for reviewing! Here is more!!!_

**yumi2482:** _Glad you liked it, but I can't tell what she's doing there... You'll have to wait and read to find out... Sorry about it, but I can't just give it away, can I?_


	3. Soccer

_**Chap 3  
**__**Soccer**_

We got in the school really fast, I barely noticed just saw when we passed through the school gates. But my reception wasn't very good...

"Stern!" I heard Jim yelling my name. I turned around to face him.

"Hi, Jim..." I said forcing a smile

"Ulrich Stern! May I know where were you at the time of your soccer train?!"

"I was showing the school and a little of the city for her..." I said pointing to Yumi

"Oh... So, are you the new girl?" He said turning to a yelling tone to a normal one

"Yes..." Her voice sounded so soft...

"Nice to meet you, Miss..."

"Ishiyama. Yumi Ishiyama"

"What a wonderful name! And welcome to Kadic Academy!"

"Thanks!"

"Well, I have to go now..." He turned to face me again, turning his voice almost in a yell again "And you Mr. Stern, I forgive you _this time_, but do not miss the next train, understood?"

"Yes, Sr.!"

I said to him kinda rolling my eyes without he notices. He goes away, and when he was far away, Yumi turned to face me with a mix of sad, angry and worry look, saying

"You should have warned me that you had this soccer train! I could do something else!"

"Don't worry with it... I'm the best player, anyway... Just a train wouldn't make any difference. Jim makes a big deal of this..."

She raised one side of her mouth, making a small smile, like she couldn't believe I didn't care about it, and she even shook her head slowly in disbelieve, making her hair move a little in front of her face.

"But you don't feel even a bit guilty for missing the train?"

"Not a bit... Why? Do you feel guilty to make me miss it?"

"Yeah... kinda..."

"Ok, so we can do it"

"What?"

"Play soccer. Maybe if we play a little you would feel less guilty..."

"W-what?! A-are you crazy?"

"No"

"B-but I-I..." She stuttered "...I don't play soccer..."

"Stop kidding me and let's play"

"I'm not kidding... I don't play soccer... Never played before... I don't even know the rules..."

"You _have_ to be kidding me"

"But I'm not…"

I could see she wasn't lying to me, she looked away and put a strand of hair behind her year. She was kinda… weird…

"Ok, it doesn't have to be a good play, it's just for fun" I said stepping on the soccer field. However, I noticed that she wasn't following me… I turned around to look at her

"You won't come?"

"I-I don't know…"

"C'mon, it will be fun!"

"Ok…" She seemed to be apprehension and maybe, even scared… "But just a little, ok?"

"Yeah, yeah… Just come…" I went on, pushing her by the wrist "It's easy, you just have to kick the ball, and you can't touch it with your hands, just the feet, understood?"

"I think so… Is it that way?" She said trying, kicking the ball.

"Yeah, now you have to try to lead the ball to the goal, only kicking it. And I'll try to interrupt you and I'll try to lead the ball to the other goal, but you can't let me do this"

"Ok… Let me see… like that?" She said running and kicking the ball towards the goal

"Hey, it's not fair, I wasn't ready!"

"Well, didn't you say that you are the best player in the whole school?"

"I_ am_ the best player!"

"So, I've never played it before, I had to get an advantage…" My jaw dropped. She was right…

"Oh, so it's that way? Ok, I won't let you make any other goal!"

I said running and getting the ball and leading it to my goal. She tried to get it back, of course I was taking it easy and letting her win. And it was kinda really fun… I got the ball and was going towards my goal saying

"I'll make another goal! And you can't stop me!"

I half sang, like a kid, just for laughs. But she wasn't following me, or replaying in a half sing way like I thought she'd do to me. I looked back and saw she was sat on the ground, with a hand on her head and the other on the ground. I ran towards her and kneeled down next her, saying

"Yumi, are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm just a bit dizzy…" She said smiling "You were right, it was really fun!"

"I'm always right!" I said in a joking way, making both of us laugh.

I stood up and she also did it, but with her dizziness, she lost her balance and almost fell again against the ground, however, this time I was next her and managed to catch her before she could fall.

"Wow… be careful, you almost collapsed again on the ground…"

"Sorry…"

She said trying to balance herself using my body as a support. I put my arms around her waist to prevent her to fall again. If someone sees us like that, would probably think we were boyfriend and girlfriend…

"You could have told me you weren't feeling well…"

"But I'm feeling well…" She said breathing a little hard "I'm just a bit dizzy…"

"But how?"

"I don't know… I just feel dizzy…" she said hiding her face on my chest, like she was lying… But how I'm not sure of it, I just said

"If you say so… C'mon, I'll help you to go to your room…"

"Thanks…"

She said softly. I helped her to walk towards her room, which was in front of mine, and then I told her

"If you need me, I'm in the next door"

"Ok, thank you…"

She said smiling and closing the door. I took a quick shower and when I was almost back at my door, I saw Yumi getting out of her dorm with a towel and some clothes, probably going to the showers. She stopped and said "Hey" smiling to me. I asked

"Are you feeling better?"

"Yes, I'm much better now"

She said and then her eyes spotted my chest, I could see that she blushed a little, I think it's because I was wearing an unbutton green shirt… Not to mention my brown hair was wet and it seemed kinda sexy that way, I was trying to dry it with a towel that was resting around my neck and shoulders. She stuttered.

"I-I have t-to go a-and take my s-shower…"

And then she went for her first shower at Kadic Academy. I was lay down on my bed, with the intention of just relax, but I end up sleeping…

I just woke up in the next day, my roommate, Odd, was snoring in his bed, so that was the noise that woke me up… Fortunately, I woke up at the time I normally do, so I wasn't late…

"Odd, wake up, buddy…"

"Just more 5 minutes, mom…" he said half sleeping and half awake… kinda groggy, actually... like every morning… and hugging a pilow that he was droling on it...

"For the 100th time, I'm not your mom!" he always says it, at least most of the time… "And you'll lose breakfast…"

Was just I saying it, that he sat up on the bed, like a zombie, he took clothes and a towel and got out of there, heading to the showers… That was the reason for him to wake up every morning: eat breakfast…

I also get clothes and a towel, taking a very quick shower. When I finished, Odd was already completely awake and running to the cafeteria to eat his breakfast. But when I entered there, I barely had time to start eating when Jim came to talk with me…

"Stern! My I know why Ms Ishiyama is not here yet?!"

"Well, maybe she is changing?"

"So, go on and get her here immediately!"

"But why me?"

"Just because you are the one who is helping her this week! Now go on and help her!"

"Ok, ok… I get the picture, Jim…" I said standing up "Odd, take care of my food, don't let anyone eat it"

"Ok" he said ready to get it for him

"I said _anyone_! It means you too! Don't even think of the possibility to eat it!"

"Right…" he replayed disappointed

I walked off the cafeteria and towards her dorm. I knocked on her door and waited for an answer, but I didn't hear anything, I knocked at it again, but still no answer…

"Hey, Yumi! Are you in there?!" Still no answer "Yumi! Please answer me!" but no answer… "I'm gonna enter!" I put my hand on the doorknob "I'm opening the door!" still silence "I'm entering!"

I said finally turning the doorknob an entering on her room, after all she didn't tell me to not enter… And when I was there, I discovered why she didn't answer me… Yumi still were sleeping on her bed… The blanket was covering just part of her legs, showing that she moved while sleeping. She was using pants and a half sleeved long shirt, however, it was kinda lifted, showing part of her waist… She was peacefully sleeping, but still was looking kinda sexy that way…

Her lips were half open, and it just complemented he sexy way… Now I noticed how beautiful she is… I kneeled down next her bed and tried to wake her up by shaking her

"Hey Yumi, wake up! It's time to get up!

"Hmmm…"

She whined still sleeping. I looked at her half open lips again, and suddenly, I felt an extremely desire to touch her lips with mine… and then I did it, I leaned down and kissed her, right on the lips… But when I realized what I was doing, I stopped and stepped back, with a hand on my mouth…

What the hell I've done?!

I thought to myself, after some seconds, I managed to wake her up…

"What are you doing here?" She asked half awake when she opened her eyes and saw me there

"Jim ordered me to wake you up, you know…"

"It's already morning?"

"Yes, go on and get changed, I'll wait for you at the cafeteria… And hurry up, otherwise you'll be late…"

She nods and I got out of there, when I closed the door behind me, I touched my lips again, and in horror I whispered

"Crap! What the hell I've done?! I was lucky that she didn't wake up that moment…"

* * *

**Hey guys! Sorry about the delay, but I was busy and all... **

**And just so you to know, this chap is still without my new beta (The Brunette Bookworm), but next one, will be corrected before posting!**

**Beside it, I hope you all liked this chap! They finally kiss! Well, actually, Ulrich kiss her, but anyway... Hope it was good enough! **

**Please leave a review in your way out!**

**

* * *

**

**Reply:**

**funkismything: **_Thank you so much for reviewing and for saying my stories rock! I'm really thankful!_

**Pinkpelt the Crack Butterfly: **_Thanks for reviewing, but as I said, I got a Beta, so she'll correct my mistakes next chap, I know there's some mistakes and all, but it's because english is not my native language, so I'm still learning it... But anyway, sorry for the mistakes..._

**yumi2482: **_Of course I had to tell, it's really important! So don't worry, you'll probaly figure it out, sooner or later! And I'm really glad you liked the chap!_

**I love ya Code Lyoko: **_Thanks for reviewing!_

**melcho: **_Don't worry with William, he'll just apear one more time, probably, and I bet you'll like it! Oh, and about Ulrich, he'll soon be nicer! Thanks for reviewing, actually, for reviewing everything I post in Yeah, earplus are really useful! Lol! Thanks for revireing!!!_

**lovingo0Kawaii0oGirl:** _Yeah, earplugs are really useful! Lol! Thanks for reviewing!_

**naruto'sramengirl: **_Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you liked it!_

**saya: **_I'm glad you liked it! And thanks for your review!!!_

**.Gabby-chan182.: **_Thanks Gabs! Yumi is so different, isn't she? It's kinda difficult to write her tht way, but it's so nice and funny! Lol! And sorry for not telling you about it, I think I just forgot... Sorry... Hope you forgive me... Oh, and enter in MSN a little more! Don't forget me!!!_

**Nath:**_Brigada amiga! E olha, de novo, eu estou postando por vc! Viu, vc deveria me agradecer! Ah, a gente ainda tem q se encontrar, viu? Nao se esqueca de mim!Se nao eu vou ficar triste!!! Ah, sabia q a esgrima vai mudar de lugar? Vao para o Galois, no inicio da asa sul! Eu ia te flr isso hj de manha, mas eu esqueci... u.u Sorry..._

**Irite4bmw71:**_Well, you have a good nose, as you can see in this ep, Ulrich kissed her! Lol, hope you liked it! And yep, he was a little mean... Thanks for reviewing!_

**Alexandria J: **_Yeah, Ulrich really was rude... But... you know... Anyway, I won't tell if somone is a spy or not, but pay atention because I'll give tips in the story, you just have to figure it out... Oh, and thanks for reviewing!_

**JeremyxAelita Addict: **_Thanks for reviewing! But I just couldn't give it away... sorry..._


	4. A bit of Chemistry

_**Chap 4  
A bit of chemistry**_

**  
**

The bell rang indicating the first class period was about to start, Yumi was in my class, and I have the feeling that it wasn't just a coincidence… Mr. Delmas probably planned it… But for my luck, she was talking with a really intelligent girl named Aelita, she dates a geek that also was in our class, Jeremie was his name. I'm glad that she isn't after me anymore…

**  
**

But I admit that she has sweet lips… Shit! What am I thinking?! It is better I forget what happened in the morning and pretend it never happened…

**  
**

The teacher entered in the class and started, saying "Good morning class, today we have a new student here. Please, stand up say something about yourself…" Yumi stood up and started to stutter, she was obviously shy…

"I-I… M-my name is Yumi Ishiyama a-and I come from Japan…" she said and sat down, she blushed a little from embarrassment.

"Thank you, Ms Ishiyama. Now, we'll do the chemistry test planned for today"

**  
**

My eyes widened and I turned around to face Odd whispering.

"What the hell is she talking about?!"

"The chemistry test…" he said not worried

"I know it's a chemistry test, but I don't know anything about chemistry!"

"Me neither, but my partner knows everything about it…" he said putting an arm around his girlfriend, Sam

Shit! I thought to myself… I'll have to find someone that knows about it… the problem was that everyone already has a partner… Well, except Yumi, but the teacher told her she didn't need to do it since it was her 1st day at Kadic…

I was desperate! I had to get a good grade in it or I'll reprove in chemistry! I ran my hand on my hair, like I always do when I'm worried or desperate.

But then, someone sat by my side, holding a pen in a hand and the paper of the test in the other hand. It was Yumi.

**  
**

"C'mon, let's get it started" she said smiling

"What?"

"The test"

"But you're dispensed…"

"I know, but I told the teacher that I wanted to try… I hope you don't mind I do it with you, but you are the only one remaining here…"

"Do you know chemistry?"

"Yeah, I'm good at it…"

"So I really don't mind! Please help me!" she smiled and laughed

"So let's finish it… time is running out"

"Yes"

Soon we started the damn test, well, to say the truth, she did it, because I suck in chemistry and so I couldn't do any question… I suck at everything besides soccer, I'm worthless when it comes to academics

The worst part of it was that the teacher told me that she wanted to talk with me after class… and here I go, after everyone got out of the class, I made my way towards the teacher in her desk…

"Do you want to talk with me, Mrs. Hertz?"

"Yes, I'm really worried about your grades…"

"But I told you that I'd get better…"

"You say it for all teachers, every bimester, but you always get even worse…" she sighed "I'm sorry, but if you fail next test, if you don't get at least an 8, I'll have to reprove you… And it's not just in my subject…" she sighed again "You can go now…"

So I turned around and walked to my next class, planning to talk with Yumi to help me with it, after all, she seemed to know chemistry…

When all classes ended, I went back to my dorm and tried to study, but it's kinda difficult when you don't understand anything… so I decided to talk with Yumi now, I grabbed my notebook and the chemistry book, I stood up and got out of my dorm, walking towards her room. I knocked at the door and heard "Come in" so I turned the doorknob and entered. She was studying at her desk, I rest the books on the table, next her books, and sat on the chair next her, saying

"Teach me"

"Well, you could start being more polite, something like that requires ... But how I'm a good person and I heard you talk with Mrs. Hertz, I'll help you…"

"You heard it?"

"Yes"

"Great… soon the whole school will know about it and will be laughing at me…"

**  
**

"Don't worry, I wont tell anybody"

"No, but when I fail, everybody will know and my parents will be disappointed and--"

"Stop it" she said putting a finger on my lips, so I couldn't speak "Calm down… stop being so pessimistic, bad thoughts bring bad luck, negative energy brings negative things… Your brain is more powerful than you think it is…"

I don't think so…" I said rubbing my neck, she hit me in the arm "Hey!"

"Did you hear what I said?" she said almost shouting "I'll help you and you'll take good grades and will not fail! Understood?"

"Y-yes…"

**  
**

"Look, it's easy…" I was about to complain but she didn't let me speak "Shut up! Don't you dare complain!" I shut my mouth up. "Intermolecular ligations are simple. You could think of the strength of attraction of a man and a woman…" I raised an eyebrow "exist more than one way to call this attraction, like love, passion…" at that time, I took my chair away from her… she looked at me and laughed, saying "You don't have sense of humor, do you?"

"What do you expect?"

"You didn't let me finish. The intermolecular ligation has 3 different types, 3 different names, but they have the same objective, stabilize their atoms. They are called Hidrogen Bridge, Dipolo-dipolo and Van-Deer-Waals. Got it?"

"Yes, but why are there 3 different names for the same thing?"

"It's not the same thing, it's the same objective, but it's not the same thing" she opened my book that was on the table "Look here" I looked where she pointed

"What's it?"

"It's just the more important example of Hydrogen Bridge, the ligation of the water. Without it, we wouldn't exist"

"Why?"

"Because the Hydrogen Bridge, is the ligation of Hydrogen (H) and the 3 more electronegative elements, Oxygen (O) Nitrogen (N) and Fluor (F)"

"And why is that so important?"

"Because with the 3 more electronegative elements, the ligation is so strong that is difficult to break it, so without it, wouldn't exist liquid water and so we wouldn't exist"

"That's nice…"

**  
**

"Great you liked it, now, look at this exercise" I looked at where she pointed, again "Try to do it by checking all the examples of Hydrogen Bridge"

"Ok"

I checked all of the ligations with H with O, N and F. and for the first time in my life, I was understanding chemistry! I was happy about it! Proudly I showed her my answers.

"It's all right! Congratulations!"

"Thanks! I know I'm the man!" she laughed

"Ok, _man_, now let's try to go to the next intermolecular ligation, the time is running out so I'll teach you the other two and you'll have to do some exercises later, ok?"

"Yes"

**  
**

"Great, and if you have any doubt, just knock on my door, right?"

"Ok"

"Wonderful, and you'll just keep saying 'yes' or 'ok'?"

"Yep" I said making she laughs again

"You're funny!" she said trying to stop laughing "But let's finish with it…" she turned back normal and explained me the rest…

After some time, when she taught me how to make the structure of the ligations, and after more exercises, I went back to my room, trying to do other exercises that she ordered me to do before go sleep… I did it, without much difficult, but I knew that tomorrow she'll give me some more difficult ones… But at least I'm learning a bit of chemistry…

* * *

**Hey guys! Sorry about the delay, but I hope everyone liked it! I promise I'll try to post the next one as soon as possible!**

**Just so you to know, this chap was reviewed by my beta (The Brunette Bookworm), so there's no grammar errors!**

**Please leave a review in your way out!**

**

* * *

**

**Reply:**

**Pinkpelt the Crack Butterfly: **_Thanks for reviewing! And sorry for the last grammar errors..._

**Alexandria J: **_Sorry, but I can't tell, but you'll figure it out because I'll give hints during the chaps, just pay atention! (lol) And don't worry, I wasn't angry with you last PM!_

**funkismything: **_Thanks for your review! But sorry, she wasn't fully awake, so she doesn't know he kissed her... _

**yumi2482: **_Hehehe, I'm glad you liked it, but I can't tell who is gonna kiss next, so you'll have to wait..._

**melcho: **_Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you liked it!_

**momoiiey:** _Thanks for your review!_

**Lunacat13:** _Thank you for reviewing! Glad you liked it_

**saya: **_I'm glad you liked it too! And thanks for reviewing!!!_


	5. PE Class

_**Chap 5  
**__**PE class**_

Finally it was Tuesday, and every Tuesday and Thursday we have PE class, the only class I was really good. No, not just good, I'm the best here! And how we'll have a championship with other schools in the summer, Jim wanted us playing perfectly, so we'll finally win our rival school…

PE was the last class today, I got changed to PE clothes to play, and then I got out of the guy's dressing room to the soccer field. As soon as everybody entered in the field, Jim began the class

"Girls will play basketball and boys will play soccer… Here are the balls, enjoy yourselves"

He said and soon we started to play. During the game, I glanced once in a while to the girls, searching for Yumi, but I couldn't find her, she wasn't playing. I just found her when my eyes passed looking at the stand.

She was sat there, writing something down but looking at the boys or girls games. Her short raven hair were flying gently as the wind pushed it, and sometimes it got in front of her face, making she puts it behind her ear… She was so adorable like that…

I stayed there, looking at her, and when she saw me, she waved at me, smiling. For a weird reason, I also smiled and waved back, but somehow, I knew I was looking like an idiot waving and smiling like that…

I tried to get my head back to the game, but it was difficult to concentrate and not look at her… And I just realized it when I caught myself looking at her for what might be the 20th time. I stopped running to only stare at her, while the other players continued to play.

Once again, I tried to focus in the game… But before I get the chance, I felt all of a sudden, something hitting my head hard, making me lose my balance and fall backwards against the floor, and that way, I started to lose my conscience and my feelings as everything went dark and I passed out…

When I recovered my conscience, I felt that I wasn't on the ground of the soccer field anymore, and that my head was resting in something soft but not as a pillow, and I could feel a gentle hand stroking my hair…

I slowly opened my eyes and saw Yumi, we were in the stand I've seen her before, and my head was resting on her legs.

"Oh, my head hurts…" I said taking a hand to my head

"Yeah, I know what you mean…"

"What happened?"

"The ball hit you hard… you passed out"

"Oh…"

I got my hand away from my head, and just now I really looked at Yumi, and she was even more beautiful than before… The sun was right behind her, and it gave the impression that she was kinda glowing, almost like an…

"…Angel…." I let it escape in a whisper

"What?"

Shit! How could I've been so stupid?!

"N-nothing…" I lied. She raised an eyebrow

"If you say so…"

She said. I tried to sit up, but she didn't let me, and was kinda easy for her to make me go back to the place I was before, with my head resting on her legs, since I was feeling a little dizzy…

"Hey…" I complained

"Jim said that you have to stay laid down for some minutes… you hit your head hard… Are you feeling better?"

"I think so…" I put my hand on my head again

"I thought you were a good player… the best one as you said…"

"I _am_! But I wasn't concentrated today…"

"Really? Why not?"

"None of your business…" I said forcing myself to look away from her, because the truth was that she was the one distracting me…

"Oh… sorry…"

She said and I could hear sadness on her voice, I looked back at her and now she was looking away, with sadness on her eyes, I felt guilty…

"No, I'm sorry… It's just that I don't want to talk about it…"

"I see…" she forced a smile. I decided to change subject

"Hey, why aren't you playing?"

"Medic attestation" she said without noticing, but just realizing what she did when I asked

"Why? What do you have? Are you feeling well?" I asked her managing to sat, quickly.

"Calm down, I'm fine…" she said almost with a fake smile

"No, you're not! Otherwise you wouldn't be with a medic attestation!" I grabbed her hand "Tell me, now!"

"I-I… Well, you see… I-I never told anyone here, but…"

"But what?"

"But I broke my ankle kinda recently and I recovered just a few days before coming to France, and so I can't do any physic sforce like run for a while… If I do it, I may get worst… But that's all"

"Oh… So you're fine now? Or better?"

"Yeah…" she said smiling

I strangely was worried about her like I've never been before with anyone… I smiled a little, even a small smile is difficult for me, I'm not the kind of person that use to smile, however, when I'm with her, I just feel myself smiling, like I can't control it…

"Well, I think I'll go back and play…" I stood up, but when I looked back at her, I could see she wasn't happy, like always, and I could see she was feeling lonely… "Thinking better… I'll stay here a little more…" I sat down again

She looked back at me with a disbelieve look, and she asked me with a weak and soft voice

"Really?"

"Yeah, why not?"

"Thanks" she said noticing I was staying there just to not let her all alone… I saw she was with her chemistry book next she, so I got it and said

"Hey, Yumi…" I opened it "look here, I didn't understand this exercise…"

She opened her notebook on the last page and showed me how to do it. In fact, it wasn't too difficult when she showed me how to do it… Soon the bell rang, indicating the end of the class. Everyone that was on the field walked to the showers.

"I'll go take a shower, I'll meet you come back soon so we can go to your room study, ok?"

"Yes. I'll wait here" she said smiling

I ran to the showers, and there I found my roommate, Odd.

"Hey Ulrich, are you feeling better? I thought you'd come back…"

"I'm fine… I was going to come back and play, but I preferred to stay with Yumi…"

"Hmm..." he replayed in a teasing tone "Am I seeing a passionate boy here?"

"Shut up, Odd! I don't like her that way! Anyway…" I lowered my voice "Since Sissi betrayed me, you know that I don't really want to date…"

"No, Ulrich, the problem isn't if you want to date or not, but that you fear the possibility to break your heart again…"

"How can you affirm it?"

"I just know you, and I know that you'll find a girl that worth so much that you'll not be afraid of this possibility…" I got out of the shower and started to put my clothes on, when I heard Odd's voice saying in a whisper, almost like he was saying to himself "Or maybe, you have already found…"

"Bye Odd"

I said before leaving the showers, not really sure if he heard me, since he didn't replayed me… I walked towards the state, where I left Yumi. But when I saw her, I noticed that she wasn't alone, William was there…Rage start to run trough my body. I already hate William enough to hit him just to see his face, but I always managed to control myself. But this time, I think I also felt jealous…

Cautiously, I got closer to try to hear them, and luckily, I did, I I got it since the beginning

"So, you're new here?" William asked

"Yeah, I am…" she answered

"You know… I was wondering… Did it hurt?"

"What?" she raised an eyebrow

"Did it hurt when you fall form the sky?" Yumi's jaw dropped

"I can't believe I heard it! C'mon! Don't you have a brain to think of something better?" she asked standing up abruptly. It was hard to not laugh "Hello! Is anybody out there? Don't you think this flirtation is a 'little' old?!"

William started to stutter, he looked like even more idiot than he already is. It was getting harder and harder to not laugh. Yumi sighed, and when I thought she had already finished with him, she continued "Here is an example that some people need a brain transplant…" I covered my mouth in a try to hide the giggles that were coming…

Yumi grabbed her stuff and walked away leaving a disturb William behind. When she passed next me, a grabbed her arm and dragged her next me. We were out of William's sight

"Yumi, it was hilarious!" I said laughing "I never saw William like that! You're my idol!"

Her angry face because of William turned to a happier one as she smiled, and when I finish my sentence, she we were both laughing

"Thanks… you know, I don't know why some guys do it, if they like a girl, why just don't talk with her instead of asking 'Did it hurt?'"

"Yeah, it's ridiculous! At least I don't do such a thing"

"Yeah…" she said stopping to laugh "Well, I think it's better we go now…"

"You right… We're going to your room?"

"Yep, and I've rent some books at the library that we could use"

"Ok"

"Great, let's go!"

She said grabbing my hand and walking towards her room. Getting there, she opened the door, put her backpack on her bed and rested some books on her desk. I throw my backpack on the floor, next her bed and I sat on the chair next the one she sat moments before me. She got a book that she rent from the library and opened it, saying

"This book has some good exercises for you, I want you to try these ones…" she pointed some exercises

"Wow, you've already planned our class… You'd be a good teacher…"

"You think so? Well, thanks… You see, it's not that hard…" she talked about the exercises

"Kinda…"

I said rubbing my neck, it wasn't really hard, but it's still difficult for me… She laughed a little and said

"Don't worry, I'll help you…" then she got a pencil and reading the 1st question out loud…

Gosh! How she is pretty…

* * *

**Hey guys! **

**I'm really sorry about the delay!!!I hope anyone didn't get mad at me or something! **

**I know I promissed to update the next chap as soon as possible, but I was on vacation and I had to work and clean up the house so I didn't have much time to do it, mainly because I had to work even in saturdays and sundays! But I finally managed to update... I'll try to do my best to not make you guys wait so long next time, but I'm warning you all that it still will take a while to update next chap, because school is being to hard... . **

**Oh, and by the way, I know it must had some english errors, and I'm sorry for that, but my beta also got lots of problems and couldnt edit it and wont do it for a while, so sorry... u.u**

**I hope everyone liked it besides the delay...**

**Anyway, please guys leave a review in your way out! **

**

* * *

**

**Reply:**

**lovingo0Kawaii0oGirl:** _Thanks for reviewing my friend! _

**melcho: **_Thanks for your review! And don't worry, its just in the beggining, more fluff is coming!_

**Alexandria J: **_Yes, it was dipolo-dipolo bonds, you might learn it on Chemistry II, it's really easy actually! And thanks for reviewing!_

**naruto'sramengirl: **_You right, there's so quemistry between them! lol! Thanks for reviewing!_

**Qzil: **_Actually, I dont think English sucks, it's kinda easy, but thanks for your review!_

**funkismything: **_Thanks for your review! What a shame you never liked quemistry, its my favorite subject... lol_

**I love ya Code Lyoko: **_Thanks for reviewing! I'm happy you liked it!_

**yumi2482: **_Glad you liked! Thanks for reviewing!_

**saya: **_Thanks for your review, but sorry if you don't like quemistry..._

**QueenBee :** _I wanted to reply this to you, but how it was anonimous, so I couldn't... Well, I know I usually update really often, but in my country (Brazil), we are on vacation till February, but I'm working helping my dad all day and when I'm not helping him, I'm helping my mom to clean up the house, and so it's really difficult to finish the chaps, and I'm really sorry for it. I also was kinda sick with my allergy, so it was difficult to write. But I want you to know I didnt give up on this story, it's actually all in the paper, I just have to pass it to the computer... And my beta also doenst have much time, but as soon as she finishes, she send me the chap and I send her another one, we're doing our best and I'm sorry to inform that for a while it will take time to do updates... _

**Nath: **_Eh, ele eh meio burrinho, q pena... . Mas pelo menos a Yumi tem paciencia, lol ... Hey, vc gostou desse_ _cap? (olhinhos brilhando)_

**codelyokoluvagrl:** _Thanks for reviewing!!!_

**Cahaylie:** _Thanks for your review and for the review of the other story! And sorry to take so long... u.u_


	6. Museum

_**Chap 6  
**__**Museum**_

In the end of the class period, Yumi came to me and asked

"Hey, Ulrich, do you know where is the natural history museum?"

"Yeah… next the Arts museum… Why?"

"Great! We're going there today!"

"W-what? W-why?! And what about chemistry?"

"Well, tomorrow I'll have to go somewhere, so I'll let you doing some exercises of chemistry, but since I've already taught you the theory, we'll go to the museum, so after chemistry, I'll teach you something else!"

"Ok so…"

"Yeah! Now let's go!"

"Why are you so enthusiasmatic?"

"Because it will be fun!"

"Museums aren't fun…"

"Of course they are! You just have to give them a chance!"

"I still don't think it will be nice…"

"Stop it and put a smile on that face!" she making me stands up from the chair by pushing me by the hand "Believe me!"

"Ok, ok… Let's go…"

After we leave our backpacks in our respective rooms, I showed her where the museums were, and she chose to see the Arts Museum first… Just what I needed, a bunch of weird and abstract paints…The first one that we saw was one with some strange lines and weird balls…

"It looks like meat balls and spaghetti…"

She said making me laugh, it really looked like meat balls and spaghetti, she also laughed. We walked a little more and found a painting of a man and a woman that seemed to be ready to 'take a photo', but it was too old to cameras, and it was like they were on a farm. I looked at Yumi and for my surprise, she was making the woman's pose in the paint. I couldn't help but smile and copy the man's pose to play with her.

"I got an idea!" She said "Don't move!" I stayed there, but I didn't know her idea was asking someone to take a picture of us like that in front of the painting…

After this embarrassing but finny moment, we continued to see the rest of the museum and we saw a picture with 4 big squares divided in 4, so it was like there were 4 small squares inside it.

"The painter forgot to paint the door"

"What?" I asked not understanding it and raising an eyebrow

"That house doesn't have the door…"

And just then I understood what she was talking about, the squares looked like 4 windows of a house, but it didn't have the door. I started to laugh again.

"Yumi, you're very funny…"

"I know, you already told me this" She said with a pretty smile

"You right" I agreed.

"Let's go!" She said grabbing my hand "We still have lots of paintings to see!" Then she pushed me to see the rest of the paintings.

I don't know why, but in a strange way, I felt good staying hand in hand with her. I could feel like my stomach melting inside like never before. And the stranger thing in it, it was that I really liked it…

When we finished seeing the Arts Museum, we went to the Natural History Museum. N the entrance, there was a big T-rex fossil.

"It's big…"

"You bet… Hey, how do you feel being fossilized?" She asked in a joking way the dinosaur fossil. I raised an eyebrow.

"What are you doing?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm talking with your ancestral"

"My ancestral?! I'm not descendent of a dinosaur!"

"Really? I thought you were… Big, rude, not caring of the others…" She counted in her fingers, but when she looked up at my disbelieve expression, she started to laugh "You really don't have sense of humor, do you? And I bet this dinosaur agree with me!"

"It's a fossil…"

"I know, but why can't I joke? I mean, the world needs some laugh, it's good to laugh once in a while, and after all, they say it's the best medicine! Now, let's go! We still have the entire museum to see!"

Oh my God… How could I let this girl bring me here?

Soon we entered in a hall with a big picture of the human evolution on the wall, and we passed trough the hall looking at it.

"Hey, look at you here!" She said pointing to the human evolution.

"But it's the beginning of the evolution…" I remembered her

"I know!"

"I admit that I deserved the first one for being rude with you when we met, but that's enough!"

"Relax, you know I'm just kidding" she said giving me a quick kiss on my cheek.

I was surprised with her reaction, I put a hand on my cheek and I blushed a little. She continued to walk to see the rest of the museum, but I was a bit petrified with my hands on my cheek, looking like an idiot and so I soon lost her trace…

When I turned to my normal self, I went to search for her. After a while, I finally found her, and I thought she was looking for me, because she was saying something like.

"Ulrich? Where are you? I don't like this kind of joke…"

I just needed to scare her a little, like a joke, I mean, she's always joking, why couldn't I do the same? So that was what I did… I suddenly appeared in front of her shouting.

"Boo!" (AN: I know it sounds ridiculous, but pretend it scares….)

"Ahhh!"

And it did worth, actually it worth well too much… I made her step back and with it, she tripped in something and fell, luckily, we didn't break anything, but unfortunately, I couldn't get her before she falls… I look down at her and she stared back at me. With an expression that I've never seen in her face before… It was like she was really disappointed with me…

And I really didn't like it, I was feeling so bad with it…

She stood up by herself and glared me with a glare that could make me lost my words and regret everything… Just then, she slapped me on my cheek, it wasn't to strong, but also not too weak, so she turned around and ran to some kind of garden next the "Africa session", where we were.

I followed her and found Yumi sat on a bench, elbows on her knees and her face was hide on her hands, obviously holding up the sobs…

I am such an idiot! What the hell I have done?! How could I make she cries like that? And it feels wretched… And could just blame stupid impulse…

"Yumi…"

"Go away! Y-you idiot! You don't know the consequences of your stupid act!"

It was the first time I saw Yumi like that and I'd do anything to not let her like that again… And so an idea hit me, but a good one this time. Next the bench had some roses. I got one of them and kneeled down in front of Yumi.

"Please Yumi, forgive me…" I said giving her the rose, she just stared at me. "I know I'm a jerk, but I didn't mean to hurt you that way, I thought it was just a joke…" She continued to stare at me, but just now I noticed that she seemed to be kinda out of breath, but it must be only my imagination… "I need you to forgive me… That's why I'm here, kneeled in front of you, begging your pardon…"

"Yeah, you just need me to forgive you to help you with your grade…"

"No! It's not because of it! I'm telling you the truth! I don't care if you'll help me or not, since you forgive me…"

"Really?" She asked almost in disbelieve.

"Yes"

"Why?" I wasn't ready for this, I mean, I didn't know why, I just wanted her to forgive me, that's all…

"I-I don't know… I just need you to forgive me…"

With those words, she reacts by ending the small distance between us. For a second I really thought that she was about to kiss me, but she stopped when she was just a centimeter or 2 away to our lips meet.

"Well, you don't look like you're lying, I think I should forgive you…" She said getting the rose form my hand with careful because of the thorns and then smelled the rose.

"Thanks"

"I said that I should forgive you, I didn't say I'll forgive you"

"Oh, C'mon Yumi…"

I pleaded, she just stared at me almost motionless, she won't forgive that easy and that soon… That was what I thought, till she curves her lips in a beautiful smile and say softly

"You don't have sense of humor, do you?"

I don't know how many times she told me this, but I really don't mind, I was just happy because she forgave me. And I don't know how or why, but when I realized I was embracing her with a smile on my lips and I could notice she was a little surprised.

"I knew you'd forgive me…"

I whispered not knowing if she heard me or not, but probably she did because we were really close from each other. I could feel Yumi hiding her face on my shoulder and hugging me back. I think I never felt do good…

After some moments, we saw the rest of the museum and walked back to the school, however I just realized that we were holding hands when I had to let her hand go when she entered in her room. I entered back in my room and laid on my bed, soon it'd be Thursday…

The next day on PE class, like Tuesday, guys playing soccer again… And just like the other day, I couldn't focus on it and don't stare at Yumi that was sat on the stand looking at me with a smile on her lips…

"Ulrich!"

I turned around to see who called my name, but instead of a person, I saw a ball coming in my direction, again, but this time I luckily manage to shunt of the way of the ball… I looked at the one who kicked the ball at me, it was my roommate, Odd.

"Hey, are you trying to kill me or what?! First were last class and now you almost hit me, again!"

"I'm not trying to kill you, just trying to get your attention!"

"You could have just called me!"

"I tried, but you were to busy daydreaming…"

He said with a teasing tone. Shit! He was really right… I looked at her one more time for just a second or 2 and continued to play soccer.

At afternoon, Yumi left some exercises for me and then she went away for whatever she had to do. I didn't know where she went because she deny to tell me, she just said it was personal. I also thought in follow her without she notices, because I was getting curious, but I had to stay and do some exercise, after all, I need good grades…

I did the exercises she prepared to me without any problems, it was kinda easy, but I still was worried because the test was tomorrow and I don't think I'm ready for it… I got my chemistry book and tried to do more exercises. I ran my hands trough my hair, I was completely nervous…

Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder and I almost jumped from surprise. I turned around to see who was there and I saw Yumi by my side with her happy way.

"So, how is it going?"

"Bad…" I sighted closing my eyes in desperate.

"But you did right all the exercises I left to you" She said looking at them "All of them…"

"Are you sure? I tried to some more in my book, but…"

"You're just nervous. The exercises I gave you weren't so easy you're just fine, only have to relax and concentrate"

"You really think so?"

"Absolutely" She said smiling in a way that I could see she trusted me, and it kinda gave me a little hope. "Now go eat your dinner and maybe a quick shower if you didn't take it in the morning and then you can go sleep"

"But that early?"

"Of course. You don't want to get tired in the middle of the test, do you?"

"No… But wouldn't it be better if I study a little more?"

"Nope"

"If you say so…" I agreed with her "So let's eat dinner…"

"You go, I'm not hungry, I'll just go sleep… I'm kinda tired…"

"But are you ok?" I asked almost getting worried

"Yes, I'm just tired…" she kissed my cheek "Good night" She said going out of my room waving bye before get out.

* * *

**Hello everyone! I really hope you're not mad at me for taking sooooooo long to post another chap, but I'm with a lot of problems and really really busy lately... But I'm doing my best to post it as soon as possible!!**

**Anyway, I need a Beta reader to read and review this story, I know there's a lot of grammar errors, but I know I'm not that good at english...**

**PLEASE REVIEW!! It really makes me happy!!**

**Review Reply:**

**Qzil:** _Thanks for reviewing, I'll really try to get a beta..._

**yumi2482:** _Thank you very much for reviewing!!_

**.Gabby-chan182.:** _Thanks for reviewing my friend! Hope to see you on MSN sometime, it's been a real while that we don't talk!! I'm missing you!! Kisses!!_

**Ryoma-sama:** _Thank you for your review and your compliment, I hope you liked this chap too!!_

**lovingo0Kawaii0oGirl:** _Hey Mary-am, so long no see!! I miss you! We had to talk on MSN someday!! And I agree with you, men should invent something better or start a real conversation in a better way!! Kisses!!_

**xanadead:** _Thank you!!_

**Cahaylie:** _Here´s another chap, hope you liked and thank you for the last review!!_

**momoiiey:** _Thanks for reviewing!! I'm really happy you liked it!!_

**Nath:** _Brigada pela review amiga, e desculpa por nao ter postado no findi do KODAMA, mas aqui está e prometo tentar postar de novo até as ferias de julho, mas nao sei se consigo... Por favor, deixe uma review, e nao se esqueça que estou com muitas saudades de voce!! Bjus!!_


	7. Friday Afternoon

_**Chap 7**_

_**Friday Afternoon**_

Soon the sun settled initiating Friday. And besides my nervous, I was better than I thought I'd be in my chemistry test, it was kinda easy actually.

In the end of the class day, I invented Yumi to see a movie at the cinema, something to show her I was thankful for her help in chemistry. Nothing serious, it wasn't a date…

"But Ulrich, I don't have money…"

"Don't worry with it, I'll pay for you"

"But…"

"No buts, you manage to taught me chemistry, plus, it was actually funny and you made me laugh a lot"

"Are you sure?"

"Yep"

"And may I choose the movie?"

"Yes you may, since it's not a really girlish one…"

"Ok, then, lets go!"

She said smiling a wonderful smile at me, grabbing my hand in a gently way. Her hand was so warm and soft that I couldn't help but grab it back… and so she spoke to me.

"Show me the way"

As answer, I just smiled and started to push her… getting to the mall we bought the tickets to he cinema, she choose a comedy that I wanted to see after I've seen the trailer and now I'll luckily see it. We still have a little time before the movie start, so she decided to walk around the mall till it began.

We looked some stores so I cold show her the place just stopping when she saw an ice cream parlor; she grabbed my hand and asked me.

"Ulrich, could you please buy an ice cream for me?"

"Sure"

I said. I couldn't help but smile at her sparkling eyes like a kid's one because of an ice cream. She got a chocolate ice cream and I choose a strawberry one. We sat together at a table and started to eat it, talking a little bit once in a while. Without warning, I felt something really cold on my nose, to be exactly, Yumi with a finger, put a little bit of ice cream on me…

"Hey! What are you think you doing?!"

She didn't answer, just laughed. I raised an eyebrow, making her laugh even more. I cleaned my nose with a napkin and in revenge, I did the same thing to her that she did to me, putting a bit of ice cream on her nose. At first she stopped laughing from surprise, but then she started to laugh so hard that I thought she might fall from the chair. Obviously I couldn't stop laughing too.

People who passed near us looked at us in a strange way, probably thinking we were insane, and I might be, because for the first time in my life I really didn't care of what people were thinking about me. I was just happy, I was just being myself. It feels great; it's wonderful to be with her.

Hours have passed, we watched the funny movie and got out of the cinema still laughing and talking about our favorite scenes.

"You know, my cheek is hurting from laugh!" I said

"Mine too! I think I've never laugh that much before"

"Yeah, just because of your stupid funny comments during the movie, if it wasn't for that my cheeks wouldn't be hurting that much!"

"Sorry, but I couldn't resist…"

She apologized. I looked at my watch, it was kinda late, for a boarding student at least, it was already 9:15. I told her to go back to school.

"Ok, ad if I'm right, we have until 10 o'clock…"

"Yes, and so the gates close… But don't worry, if we don't get there on time we can climb the wall…" she raised an eyebrow, probably not liking the idea

"No way! Better go back now!" she ordered pushing my arm

"Yumi…"

"Yes?"

"The school is in the opposite way…" I said pointing behind me.

"Ok, you lead, after all you know I'm not used to walk around here…"

So I started to lead her to the correct side. We got on school just in time, lasting around 5 minutes to Jim close the gates. When we got in front of our dorms, I turned to face her, saying:

"I told you we would get here on time"

"Yes, but I don't want to get into trouble, like not getting on curfew. Well, good night!" she kissed my cheek "she you tomorrow"

And so she entered in her room quickly. I also entered in my room, changing into my PJ's and falling on my bed, soon I was fast asleep.

"Ulrich…" I could hear a soft girl's voice calling my name "Ulrich… its time to wake up!" I felt a gentle hand stroking my hair "C'mon sleeping beauty, wake up!"

With the 'sleeping beauty' part I managed to open my eyes to see who dares to call me like a girl. And I saw Yumi. She was knelled on the floor, smiling at me.

"Finally! I thought you'd never wake up!"

"What are you doing here?"

"What does it seem? I'm trying to wake you up"

"But where's Odd?"

"He was starving, so he asked me to wake you to go eat breakfast… by the way, I didn't know you use to sleep with your feet on your pillow, where should be your head…" she hold a laugh, I really don't remember to lay down that way. "And before I forget, nice boxers…"

At first I didn't understand what she was talking about, till I realize that I during the night, how I felt to hot, I got off my pajama

"The little soccer balls in it are really cute…"

I was feeling more embarrassed than ever! I felt my blood rising to my face, making it turn read. I grabbed the blankets and covered myself, trying to say something, anything, but not a word got courage enough to get out of my mouth.

"I'll go out and let you change. See you in the cafeteria"

So she walked out my dorm. Slowly I stood up and put some clothes on, walking to the cafeteria to meet her. She was eating her breakfast, soon I joined her. When we finished we had to run to class, since we were already late.

After class, Yumi asked me to go to her dorm so we could study for the next test. I knocked on her door and entered when I heard her telling me to do so. I saw Yumi sat in a chair writing something down. I made my way to her and sat by her side, asking if we could start.

"Sure" she answered

"Great… by the way, the test is about what?" she sighed to hear that

"History…" she opened a book and showed to me "Here, it's easy, you read, right a summary, do some exercises to fix and so it's done. So start reading"

She ordered me and I just started to do it. After a while, I noticed the silence in the room, I turned my face to look at her, but she did the same at the same time as I did, making we stand face to face, with just millimeters away from each other's lips.

I could almost hear my heart beating faster against my chest. Automatically I felt myself leaning down, closing my eyes in the process. How she didn't moves, I was afraid that she might not like having my lips on hers, so I quickly turned back to where I was and where I shouldn't have moved, reading back the book.

The silence continued, but this time I could hear a hard breathing coming from my side, I turned to see Yumi, she was resting her face on her hands like a support, breathing hard, like she wasn't feeling well.

"Yumi, are you feeling well?"

"Yeah… it's… just a… little dizziness" she answered between breaths "I'll go to the ladies room and wash my face…"

"Ok"

I answered feeling worried about her. I watch as she got up from the chair and walk towards the door; I turned back to the book, not sure if I could concentrate in it. I waited for the sound of the door opening and closing again, but it didn't come, instead, it was replaced with a sound of something hitting the floor.

I turned back to see what was going on, and I could feel my heart almost stopping when I did it. Yumi was on the floor, unconscious.

"Yumi!"

I ran to her side and kneeled on the floor next her. She wasn't hot; I could tell that after checking her forehead, so it wasn't a fever. I grabbed her wrist to check her pulse, it was very fast and she was still breathing too fast. Carefully I lifted her in my arms and rest her on the bed.

What do I do? I could call the school nurse, but at the same time, I can't let her here all alone, can I? I felt desperate, my hands were trembling and my heart was beating fast with adrenaline. Why was I feeling too strange with the possibility of something might have happened to her? Why do I care so much about her?

My mind was racing with all those thoughts that I couldn't think straight. I tried to help her somehow, but I couldn't think of anything useful enough. I began to shake her and call her by the name in a stupid and desperate try to make Yumi open her eyes.

But it didn't work. She didn't move a muscle. I suddenly felt my eyes got a little wet. I usually don't cry, never and yet I couldn't help it, I closed my eyes and breathed deep, calming down. Moments later, when I opened my eyes and looked at her, I sighed in relief to see Yumi doing the same.

Whispering her name I embraced her tight yet carefully hug as soon as she sat up on the bed. I smelled the scent of her hair, calming down, my heart was almost back to normal with my mind.

"Don't you dare scaring me like that ever again!"

I ordered her; I was really scared to death moments ago. Slowly I felt her arms around me, embracing me back, but not understanding my relief she proved me she was confused by asking.

"B-but why? What happened?"

"I don't know, you just fainted. You scared me when I saw you lay unconscious on the floor…"

"Sorry…"

"It's fine now… Are you feeling better?"

"Yes, I'm fine"

"Really?"

"Yes… Let's continue?"

"Of course not! You are going to rest!"

"Ulrich, I'm fine now, really!"

"I won't let you get off this bed now"

"OMG! I know you're stubborn but not that much"

"More than you could ever think"

She sighed, knowing I wasn't going to let her alone after that. Hours later I managed to finish studding with a little help of Yumi, yet sat on the bed, since I wasn't going to let her get out of there that soon. Back to my room, I found Odd smirking like maniac. It wasn't something good…

"Why are you smirking like that?"

"So, Romeo, stayed all the afternoon with you beloved Juliet?"

"I don't know what are you talking about…"

"Of course you know"

He said getting up and walking out of the room. You know, sometimes Odd can be odder than his name…

Later on, I decided to take a shower, just to relax a little. When I finished and got out of the bathroom I noticed that the corridor was silent. Or everyone was already sleeping or, since its Saturday, they might be out of the school. Just then, I saw a shadow walking around the corridor, it seems to be a girl, but I wasn't sure, so I carefully followed it.

The figure walked to the roof, and I went right behind. When I got there, I finally could see who was there…

"Yumi, what are you doing here?! You should be resting on bed!"

"What are you? A stalker or something like that?" she asked raising an eyebrow. She was sat on the slanted roof, with careful to not fall.

"No, I just saw someone walking towards here and followed it. It's not my fault you are this someone…" I said trying to walk to her "Isn't this roof a little dangerous? I mean, we could fall…" I said sitting next her "And you didn't answer my question about what are you doing here!"

"I'm just getting some fresh air"

"Oh…" I mumbled. We stayed in silence for some time, till I ask her "But why here and not on the floor? Where is safer?"

"I don't really know, I think it's because I feel closer to the sky… I just like the roof… back in Japan, sometimes I used to climb the roof of my house at night and stay there for hours till I get back to my room and go to sleep…" she said looking up at the sky "You know, when I'm up here, I feel like I could do anything, like all my dreams could turn into reality! It's great and feels wonderful!"

"That must be really good…"

"You bet!"

She said with a soft voice, still looking up. Suddenly, I felt something warm on my hand, she had some fingers toughing some of mine. My heart flipped inside my chest. I stared at her; she didn't notice our hands toughing. Just then, I realized something, she is the only one I know that makes me feel great just because she is near me.

I continued to stare at her, then my eyes found her lips and I felt that desire to kiss her again. I saw her turning the head to face me, probably she felt herself being stared. And I couldn't contain myself, I leaned down a little, just enough to my lips touch hers in a kiss. Before I get the chance to make it deeper, I realized what I was doing and get back quickly.

"I-I think i-it's better I go back to my dorm…"

I stuttered getting up and going out of there the faster as I could with the damn slanted roof. Soon I was back in my room, odd were already fast asleep, snoring loudly as always…

I let my body falls on my bed as I stared at the ceiling and started to think about Yumi, the on that is constantly in my mind... I thought about this strange desires in kiss her, about how I felt when she fainted, my fear in lose her and most important, how I feel when I'm with her. Its like I'm not my usual self, I'm not completely different, I feel like someone better than I could ever be. And though I don't want to admit it, I think Odd was, actually, right; I did found someone that worth everything.

That night, I finally realized that I love her. I got to tell her, somehow, someday… But when? I asked myself, and then I got an idea. I could tell her my feelings when the tests end, so it won't get on her way and not ruin her concentration in the tests. It's perfect.

I'll tell her, no matter what! I gotta do this!

* * *

**Hey, everyone!**

** I know its been a LONG tine since I've updated, but I really got some problems to continue writing with school and my mom on me because of my grades... I finally got some time to write a little...**

**I'll do my best to updte as fast as I can, but I really want reviews, If I dont receive it, I dont think I'll be able to post again, because it was because of all that reviews that I made myself write more, was in respect of who read and lost 2 minutes with some words in return.**

**So, please leave a review!! **

* * *

**Reply:**

_**Beautiful yet Broken Disaster: **Thanks for reading and leaving a reaview for me!! I really apreciate it!!_

_**Alexandria J: **I'm really thankful for your review!! Thank you!!_

_**Ryoma-sama: **Thanks for your review!! About Yumi being too bipolar thats a reason that I think it will be explened next chap, or maybe the other, so please wait a little longer!_

_**lovingo0Kawaii0oGirl**_: _Thank you for letting that huge review! I miss you on msn, you know, and repling the PMs, I wish I had more time to do everything I wanted to do... Anyway, lets try to talk to each other soon!! I'm really happy that you liked the chaps till now, and I hope you liked this on too!! Well, see ya!!_

_**naruto's****ramengirl: **I apreciate your review and agree that Ulrich gotta get a sence of humor!!_

_**animeaddict2323232: **THanks for reviewing last time!!I'm happy you anjoyed last chap!!_

_**Nath: **Disculpe!! Eu realmente nao consegui postar até agora, sinto muito, por favor nao me mate!! Mas sabe, vc foi uma das maiores razoes pra eu ter postado!! Espero que esteja feliz com isso!! E quanto a Yumi ter uma doença incurável (só estou dizendo isso aki pra vc pq vc é a única q entenderia!), bem, é quase isso, acho q dá pra ver nesse chap, né? Se nao me engano, é no proximo chap q ele descobre isso, daí vc vai saber de tudo! E assim, tá tudo escrito já num caderno, só tenho que ter tempo pra digitar e responder as reviews! Ainda tô tentando subornar minha irma pra digitar de vez em quando pra mim... Sabe, essa semana é a semana do saco cheio, da gincanona, por isso eu consegui digitar esse chap! Vou aproveitar e tentar digitar o 8 até o final da semana! A escola tá muito difícil sabe... u.u Anyway, eu tô escrevendo uma estória, dessa vez em port msm pq eu pretendo publicar em livro, já tem quase 30 caps sendo q 19 tao no pc e o resto tao em 2 cadernos pq um só nao deu, vou precisar de muita paciencia pra digitar td isso... u.u se vc quiser eu te mando uns caps pra vc ver se gosta! vc deve encontrar vários erros de digitaçao pq foi nas ferias do inicio do ano e o teclado tava com problemas... eu ainda vou consertar tudo, entao, por favor nao ligue para os erros... espero q goste se quiser ler, mas eu nao lembro ql era o seu e-mail e ou msn, vc pode, por favor me mandar numa review? e se tiver mudado o numero de cel, pode mandar tmb!! PLIX!! Estou morrendo de saudades, miga!!_


End file.
